


Challah from the Heart

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanukah, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Lighting the Menorah, Living Together, M/M, challah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: A tumblr anon asked for "Geralt and Jaskier are celebrating their first Hanukkah together. They eat challah together (it’s a bread). They light the first candle (it starts from the right side). "I figure the boys have moved in together maybe 6 months ago? And this is their first time celebrating the holidays together like this.Light domestic holiday fluff, enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Challah from the Heart

Geralt came home from work to find the apartment filled with the warm smell of baking bread. He toed off his boots and hung up his coat before heading through towards the living room and kitchen.

“Jask?”

“Kitchen!”

Geralt entered the small kitchen to find Jaskier putting a braided loaf of bread onto a plate and dumping the cooling rack into the sink, which was already stacked with bowls and measuring cups. Geralt came up behind him and Jaskier turned to give him a kiss hello. When they separated, Geralt smirked and wiped flour off Jaskier’s cheek.

“I didn’t know you could bake?” Geralt asked, somewhat incredulous. His boyfriend was better known for eating instant noodles and pop tarts than for having any culinary skills.

“Only the one thing, really,” Jaskier responded smiling. He pulled off his apron and dropped it on the counter. “It’s challah, it’s pretty easy. I used to make it with Bubbeh when I was growing up.” He pulled a piece of bread off the end of the loaf and held it up to Geralt’s mouth. Geralt smiled and accepted the bite.

“Mmm! Babe, it’s good!”

Jaskier laughed.

“Don’t act _so_ surprised. Am I really so incompetent? Ye of little faith.”

“No comment” Geralt responded, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“Hmm. Good thing you’re so cute. Anyways, now that you’re home, it’s time to light the first candle.”

“Alright.”

Geralt followed Jaskier over to the menorah that he’d set up in the living room window. They knelt down in front of the low windowsill.

“This is the shamash,” Jaskier explained, pointing to the one candle set in the centre position. “It’s the helper candle, and you use it to light all the others.” He struck a match and lit it, then recited a blessing in Hebrew. “Now you take it and light the first candle.” Jaskier set a candle into the spot on the far right then gestured to the middle candle, looking at Geralt.

“Me?” Geralt asked.

“If you want?”

“Alright.” Geralt carefully lifted the shamash and lit the candle Jaskier had just set in place, then turned to Jaskier. “Thanks for sharing this with me.” He said softly. Jaskier beamed at him.

“My pleasure!”

“So, uh, now what?”

“We let them burn. The candles are made to burn out after about half an hour.”

“Alright. Can we have more of that, uh, challah?” Geralt asked as they stood up.

“Of course!” Jaskier grinned. “But you’ll have to pay a price.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes.” Jaskier answered, tugging Geralt closer with a finger hooked in his belt.

“Hmm.” Geralt licked his lips. “Well, if it’s the price I have to pay…”

Jaskier snorted and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to his boyfriend’s. When he started to pull away Geralt gripped his hips.

“Wait, I don’t think I finalized my payment.” Geralt said.

Jaskier chuckled.

“Well, I want some challah while it’s still warm. You can pay up after dinner, handsome.”

Geralt groaned but let him go.

“Dare I ask what dinner is?”

“Is my bread baked from the heart not enough?!”

Geralt laughed.

“You didn’t plan any further than that, did you?”

“Nope. Take away?”

“Take away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
